Satina Wants a Glass of Water
Satina Wants a Glass of Water is the pilot episode of Satina (web series). It was released on YouTube on March 1, 2019. As of March 10, 2019, the episode has reached over 1 million views. It is written and animated by Hannah Daigle and features the voices of Hannah Daigle (Satina, Lucia) and Mike Pitts (Dave). Synopsis Satina drives her parents insane, as per usual. Plot In hell, Satina sneaks up to her mother. Lucia, she says that she should be in bed, but Satina responds that she couldn't sleep. Satina asks her mother for a glass of water, Lucia tells her that hell literally has no water. Satina points out that there's water in the overworld, Lucia points out angry that demons physically don't need water and wonders why she even wants it. Satina claims she likes the taste of it. So Lucia calls Dave, waking him up from his desk in the work. Dave is pleased to find that Lucia is calling him, while Lucia just wants to get it over. She asks Dave to bring a glass of water for Satina, that he responds why she would want water, and he accuses Lucía of wanting to talk to him for pleasure; and the latter ends up making her angry and threatening him if he does not help her, to which he responds very relaxed and saying goodbye cordially, but Lucia abruptly hangs up. Later, Dave gets the glass of water and enter through a portal to the hell to give it to Lucia to which she kicks Dave out and picks up the glass of water and gives it to Satina, and finally, Satina pours the water in the floor and eats the glass. Characters * Satina (debut) * Dave (debut) * Lucia (debut) Trivia * Satina Wants a Glass of Water started out as a student short-film, but Hannah loved the idea so much she decided to turn it into a full fledged series. * Lucia reveals that demons don't physically need water. * The music used in the episode are "Take the Plunge" and "Coconut Shy" by Heinz Kiessling (notably used in It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia). Errors * At the 0:23 mark, Satina's tail and wings are missing. Viewership * The episode has gained over 10K11,025 views as of March 3, 2019 views as of March 3, 2019, just two days after being posted. * As of March 5, 2019, the episode has over 75K75,374 views as of March 5, 2019. views, four days after being posted. * As of March 6, 2019, the episode has over 170K172,328 views as of March 6, 2019. viewers, five days after being posted. Less than 24 hours later on the same day, the episode has over 258K258,792 views as of March 6, 2019 (again) viewers. * As of early morning March 7, 2019, the episode has over 379K379,235 views as of March 7, 2019. viewers. * As of early morning March 8, 2019, the episode has over 640K641,343 views as of March 8, 2019. viewers, nearly double the amount of yesterday. Later on the same day, the video has over 720K728,392 views as of March 8, 2019 (again) views, 1 week after being posted. * As of March 10, 2019, the episode has over 1 Million1,084,634 views as of March 10, 2019. views, 1 week and two days after being posted. * As of April 26, 2019, the episode has over 2.1 Million2,103,408 views as of April 26, 2019, views, nearly 2 months after being posted. * As of July 16, 2019, the episode has over 3 Million3,022,329 views as of July 16, 2019. views, 4 months after being posted. Gallery Portrait.jpg Bigbg2_orig.png 20v_orig.png Beeeee_orig.png Throne.jpg Sidewalk_orig.png Portalaa_orig.png Weliveinhell.png What.jpg Sa2bg6_orig.png Sa2bg1_orig.png Desk.jpg Sa2bg3_orig.png Dispenser.jpg Sa2bg4-withportal_orig.png Videos Satina Wants a Glass of Water Satina Deleted Scene Category:Episodes